


Shipping

by stormofsansas



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, Bess is Ace/Nancy's biggest shipper, F/M, Lots of kissing, Nick has a cameo, so much meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormofsansas/pseuds/stormofsansas
Summary: Late entry for the Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020.Prompt: When Nancy’s fansite openly ships them, Nancy and Ace rethink their relationship.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Shipping

“Well, it's official...Nancy and Ace have their own freaking fan club,” George exclaimed loudly.

“What does that mean exactly?” Nick asked curiously, walking in the front door of The Claw.

“You know my fan site, Nancy's Drew's News?" Nancy replied. "Apparently, they have a message board now and one of the sections is dedicated to _The Sleuth & The Hacker."_

“I think it's nice people appreciate our work,” Ace quipped, eyes flicking back and forth on his computer's screen.

“Awww...there's even pictures!” Bess exclaimed while looking at her phone.

“At least they got my good side,” Ace joked, looking at the various pictures of himself posted on a thread.

“And holy....they have fanfiction!” Bess exclaimed. “Well technically I guess it would be real person fic...”

“People are writing stories about us?” Nancy looked over Ace's shoulder at the laptop. “Have you read any of it?”

“A few. I thought this one was particularly interesting," Ace replied as he showed Nancy the fic in question.

“Wow...they think I'm that flexible.” Nancy remarked.

“Are you?” Ace asked huskily.

“Maybe...” Nancy teased.

“Oh my god, get a room already!” George yelled, seriously annoyed with her flirty employees.

Ace and Nancy laughed lightly. Nancy leaned over to read more.

“This one story has us doing WHAT with a pineapple?”

“Yeah...I just read that one...It's really good," Bess said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Bess!” George barked.

“What? I can't help it if I “ship” them too," Bess recovered.

“Ship us where? Canada?” Nancy asked. 

“No like _relationship_...people who want to see the two of you as a couple," Bess clarified slowly. "Your shipper name is “Nace, by the way.”

“Nace? That's the best they could do..." Nancy trailed off, perplexed.

"What about Acey?? Or Acancy?” Ace suggested.

“Look...this is all extremely fascinating. But we have work to do," George said, attempting to get everyone back on track.

“And a case to solve...” Nancy added.

“This pineapple story is really something...” Nick chuckled. Everyone looked at him. “What? I'm not allowed to read these stories?”

“Really?!?!” George stomped away.

“I know right?!” Bess winked at him. Her phone rang. "It's Aunt Diana. I better take this."

"And I better go talk to George." Nick followed Bess out of the dining room.

Now alone, Ace turned to Nancy, a serious expression on his face. “Jokes aside, do you want me to take down the message board? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“No...I mean...do I think it's weird that people are writing 5000-word essays about us?? Kinda. But I follow people around for a living and try to figure out their secrets...so I'm not exactly in a position to criticize," Nancy replied. "Besides...I guess...if I had to be shipped with someone...I'm glad it's you.”

“Me too," Ace agreed. They looked at each other shyly, both suddenly aware of the growing tension in the room. 

Then a loud crash broke the spell. 

"Bess!" George's voice boomed throughout the restaurant.

"Sorry!" Bess squeaked.

Ace and Nancy laughed at the disruption and went back to work without delay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"_ Soooo...did you read anymore threads on the message board. Don't you think it's kinda crazy how many people are talking about us?" Nancy asked Ace, attempting to break the pointed silence.

It had been a fruitless week for the case, but an illuminating week between Ace and Nancy. The more posts Nancy read on the message board (including one that painstakingly laid out how they "100% complimented each other in every way"), the more she couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to be with him. For real. And now it was all she could think about.

She just _knew_ he had to be reading the message board too. She _knew_ him. Plus, it would explain all the looks he's been giving her all week. It made her feel so many _things_. She desperately wondered if he was feeling all those _things_ too.

"Well, we are pretty interesting," Ace said, softly smiling at her. He met her eyes with an intense gaze. Nancy started feeling a little light-headed. She forced herself to look away. They were both currently on a stake-out in Ace's car, Florence, and the night already felt...charged.

"Anyway... I guess we should talk about the...the case now," Nancy recovered, shaking off the growing tension. Maybe if she kept talking, she wouldn't have to deal with how Ace was looking at her; with how Ace was making her feel. _Alive._

"So...yeah...the case..." Nancy stumbled over her words a bit before recovering. "I was looking at these crime scene photos of the tire tracks left at the scene." Nancy opened up her case folder. "But unfortunately, they seem like circumstantial evidence at best because it is such a well-trafficked area...so I was wondering if maybe you could..." Nancy kept looking and gesturing at the photos, but when she turned her face Ace's was right there still watching her.He was staring at her with an almost hungry expression. "Would...would you like to look at them?"

"Sure." Ace took the folder and started flipping through the pictures.

"This is the area I was talking about."

"Here?" Ace trailed his finger across glossy surface.

"Yes...right there..." Nancy moved her own finger to the same spot on the photo. Their fingers brushed, further igniting the feelings bubbling under the surface. Ace and Nancy slowly turned their heads to look at each other. They stared into each other's eyes and then looked at each other's lips. As if some magical force overtook them, they leaned into each other at the same time. Their lips met lightly. They kissed tentatively; their lips testing how they fit each other. They broke apart at the same time and stared at each other awestruck _._

Then they started kissing passionately. The file folder and its contents went flying. Nancy unbuckled her seat belt and moved toward Ace. He grabbed her hips as she straddled him. He reclined the driver's seat as they continued their wanton embrace. Nancy kissed at his neck, gripping his hair in her hands. Ace ran his hands through her hair and down her back stopping at her hips. It seemed to go on forever, the pair not being able to get enough of each other.

Suddenly, the phone rang, forcing them to stop kissing. Nancy pulled her cell out of her coat pocket and answered it still on top of Ace.

"Hel...Hello," Nancy said trying to catch her breath. "Okay...yeah...we'll be right there." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked down at Ace. "We got to go to the Historical Society." Nancy moved back to her seat reluctantly. They sat there for a second in silence, heavy breathing echoing throughout the car.

They never noticed the person with the camera.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy couldn't stop thinking about Ace. When they kissed last night...it felt incredible....and just _right_. Like something was finally coming together in her life. But then they got distracted by the case and never talked about it. Nancy looked at her fan page again. She needed some clarity. No harm in just reading what people had to say about her and Ace, right?

However, as soon as she clicked onto the forum, she found a pinned thread titled: “It's canon bitches!!” It already had over 300 comments. She clicked on it. There was a picture of Nancy and Ace kissing in his car. It was posted right there on her fan club message board for everyone to see. It was grainy and dark, but you can definitely tell it was them...and there several shots of them in mid-liplock. Someone even made a gif of them kissing. It had Nancy blushing. She scrolled further down the thread...there were tons and tons of comments of people celebrating. It was weird how they were so invested in their relationship...and so sure when even she wasn't sure there was one to invest in yet.

“Oh my God...you guys kissed?!” Bess squeed from behind her, thrilled that her "ship" was sailing.

“Wow apparently you are that flexible," George remarked glibly, turning her head at an angle.

Nancy closed the laptop. “We didn't even talk about it! One moment we're talking about tire tracks and crime scene photos and circumstantial evidence and the next we were kissing. It just happened."

"Boy, you guys really know how to set the mood," George stated, sarcasm evident in her tone.

“Well...how was it???” Bess wondered eagerly, lightly smacking George's shoulder.

Nancy considered the question, thinking back to last night. Ace so gentle and sweet...and passionate.

“Great...really great...Natural," Nancy smiled dreamily. "But then we got a call from the Historical Society and had to run off. We never talked about it and I don't know how to bring it up????" Nancy sighed and put her head on the table.

"Nancy Drew speechless! That's shocking!" George stated dramatically.

“Do you want me to talk to Ace?” Bess asked sympathetically, rubbing her back while simultaneously throwing George a dirty look.

“No, please don't..." Nancy groaned, half-muffled. Suddenly, her phone rumbled with a text. “That's Ace...he wants me to meet him at his house..”

“Oooooooo!” Bess cheered, clapping her hands together repeatedly.

“Relax. I'm sure it's case-related. He told me he was doing some “light hacking” tonight. Whatever that means."

“Sounds kinky," George commented. 

Nancy made a face and then grabbed her stuff and left The Claw.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when Nancy arrived at Ace's bedroom, she found him at his desk in front of his computer. His fingers were flying across the keys. There were also several pineapples placed around the room as well as a plate of cut up pineapple that Ace was currently snacking on.

"Have you been reading our fanfiction again?" Nancy asked amused, approaching his desk.

"And writing some too," Ace turned around and handed her a piece of paper. She started reading it aloud.

" _Nancy arrived at Ace's bedroom desperate to discuss their moment of raw passion...especially now that the secret was out._ " Nancy looked at him. "You saw the pictures...and comments."

"Of course I did," Ace sighed. "Look Nancy, I'd understand if you just wanted to forget it ever happened."

"I don't want to forget it ever happened. It was a mind-blowing kiss," Nancy replied frankly.

"Mind-blowing huh?" Ace smirked. Nancy could feel herself blushing, but she continued on.

"Yes, I want to find out what this is between us."

"Me too." Ace and Nancy smiled at each other. Ace stood up all dramatically. He grabbed a piece of pineapple and presented it to Nancy. “So...Nancy Drew...will you ship us?” 

"Yes." Ace placed the piece of pineapple in her mouth. Afterwards, she leaned up and kissed him properly. Her grabbed her around the waist as they kissed. They both tasted like pineapple. She smiled at him dreamily and she placed her arms around his neck.

“You want to read more “Nace” fanfiction?" Ace asked.

“We really need a better shipper name...but...okay.” Nancy replied.

“And maybe act some of it out later...” Ace whispered in her ear.

Her answer was another kiss.


End file.
